


And so the sub-plot thickens.

by an_aggravated_bisexual



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Comfort Sex, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, Mischievous Emma, Nostalgia, Sweet, Sweet Audrey, sad emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aggravated_bisexual/pseuds/an_aggravated_bisexual
Summary: "I would completely understand if you hate me.""I could never hate you."A one shot in which Emma and Audrey get the romantic sub-plot they deserve.





	And so the sub-plot thickens.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the ending scene of the season two finale.  
> Don't try to tell me they weren't on a date at the end because I a m n o t g o n n a h e a r i t  
> Enjoy X

“I’ll see you at school Em.” She nods and wraps her arms around my torso, pulling me closer. I respond to the hug with a little bit of hesitation; it would be a gigantic lie if I said that I knew where we stand. I retreat to my car, all the while trying to crack the puzzle I’d been caught up in .

Emma had asked me to the movies. Just the two of us. We split the costs of tickets and food, and she was lent right up against me the entire time. I then drove her home afterwards. Was that a date? No, I'm sure straight girls do this all the time. Because last time I checked, Emma was straight, not that I of all people would ever assume such a thing. I reach for my phone, ready to get Noah’s opinion. I then remember that I left my phone in Emma’s bag.

I swear under my breath and make my way towards the house. I knock on the door and when I receive no answer, I let myself in. “Emma? You have my phone.” I’m about to walk up stairs and chastise her for leaving the door unlocked, when I hear a choked sob coming from the kitchen. I clutch my keys, slipping them between my fingers as a makeshift weapon.

I cautiously step though the archway, only to find Emma on the floor with her head between her knees. “Oh my god Emma, what happened?” Her head snaps up at the sound of my voice. Her eyes are wide and she presses her hand against her chest. Tears stream down her face as she struggles to speak between sobs. “I’m sorry Audrey. I’m so s-sorry.”

I put my hands on either side of her shoulders, rocking her back and forth against me. I shush her as she clings to me. I consider calling for help, but I hear her breathing slowing and I know calling someone would only trigger her. I also still have no idea where my phone is. I run my hands through her hair until I feel her heart beat return to a normal speed, and she pulls away.

"No, I'm fine. Please just- it's not, I'm fine." She continues to splutter and pant as she attempts to calm down. I run to the sink and pour her a glass of water, before racing back to her and pressing it into her hands. She gulps it down and places it next to her. She takes several deep breathes, settling herself enough to speak, "I'm sorry about that. It's just, all of this feels wrong." 

"Do you feel like we're going too fast? Do you want me to call your mom? You know you can always go back to rehab?" She shakes her head, "No Audrey, I'm fine really. I'm just- why are you here?" She averts her eyes, "I mean- obviously I’m glad you’re here. And thank you for that. But after everything that happened, I would completely understand if you hate me." 

I stoop down to her level, cupping her face in my hands. “I could never hate you.” She closes her eyes, releasing her bottom lip from between her teeth. I lean forward and press a kiss to her trembling forehead, and then one on each cheek. Her eyes are open now, gazing into mine with unaltered vulnerability as they flicker to my lips. My heart rate speeds as she leans forward, placing a shaky hand on my neck.

Our lips meet slowly, shaky mouths bumping together. She tugs me closer into a firmer kiss. It’s urgent, bodies pushing together into the kiss and barely breaking away to amble to our feet. I press her lightly to the wall, hands travelling down to rest on her waist. A moment late her foot winds around my ankle as she uses the leverage to flip our position.

I raise my eyebrows at the move and she offers me a weak smile. Her eyes are not fully dry. I bring my thumbs up and dust under her eyes. She smiles at me, soft and loving. It takes me back to third grade; the same smile she gave me when she hurt her ankle and I carried her back to the classroom. Her lips are back on mine. They’re strong and insistent, sucking every bit of breath I have until I have to pull away.

She places kisses down my jaw as I regain my breath, moving down to my neck. “Em.” The nickname falls off my lips easily, exactly how it did every time I imagined this. Funny how things work out. She sucks on my collarbone, eliciting a low growl. And then- she stops.

Wordlessly, she takes my hand and pulls me into the passageway. I understand her thought wave as we reach the stairs and I pull her back into me. We blindly stumble up stairs and crash into walls. We somehow make it back into her room and suddenly I no longer have a shirt. Neither does she.

She closes the door behind her; key twisting in the lock with a single flick of her wrist. Her eyes are hooded but her smile is merely playful. It’s been so long since she’s smiled like that. So real it brings out her dimples – I didn’t realise how much I wanted to kiss them until now. She comes to sit between my outstretched legs, draping her legs past my hips.

I think about everything that brought us here. What we’ve been through. Who we’ve lost. Then her lips find mine again, and I stop thinking. Perhaps it’ll never end. Maybe a cloaked figure with a carving knife is slipping into the house at this moment. Then again, this is exactly how I’d want to die.

She leads the kiss, pressing and tugging and I’m almost to stunned to reclaim control. Almost. I’ll be damned if I let her have all of the power. I pounce forward, pushing her back into the comforter. I perch myself on my elbows, leaning in slightly and then quickly jerking my head back. She practically growls as she places her hand in my hair and pulls me into her.

I smile, breaking the kiss to move down her body. I take my time, exploring all of her that I never thought I’d get to see. I reach her scar. I hope she doesn’t hate it as much as she used to. I brush my fingers over its jagged edges. I almost lost her that night. I kiss it tenderly, and then I kiss her hip bones, and then – “Audrey.” I guess that answers my question. If it was a 'just friends' thing, it certainly isn't anymore. I continue forward, getting lost in the sounds and sites of Emma I never thought I would get to see. _And so the sub-plot thickens..._


End file.
